gadget_car_triacontathlonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marble Siege 1
Marble Siege #1 is a video created by Doc671 and the first Marble Siege created. It featured 60 marbles battling 5 bosses and each boss fight takes place in an arena. Marble Siege #1 was eventually followed up by Marble Siege #2. Practice Round Marble Siege #1 begins with a practice round to show the concept of Marble Siege. The round features White fighting against a Practice Circle. Marbles first need to go through the course. The course is very similar to courses in normal marble races. After going through the course, the marbles hit a red pad that teleports them to the Attack Zone. In the Attack Zone, marbles fall and hit another red pad, damaging the boss and teleporting the marbles back to the beginning of the course. After this has been explained, White proceeds to attack the Practice Circle. After White hits the Practice Circle three times, it is explained that the boss will start spawning attacks in the course after being damaged and the marbles must dodge attacks or they will be killed. A circle falls into the arena and White successfully dodges the attack and defeats the Practice Circle, winning the battle. The 60 marbles participating in the Siege are revealed. Pree the Tree PreeRustle1.png|Pree the Tree rustling. PreeRustle2.png|Pree the Tree angrily rustling after being taunted. MS1Boss1.png|Pree the Tree's boss briefing. MS1Round1Begin.png|Pree the Tree's battle arena shortly before the marbles enter. MS1Round1Complete.png|The battle summary. Pree the Tree rustles to the marbles. He is then taunted: "Is that all you can say Pree?". Pree becomes angry upon hearing this and attacks the marbles. Pree's battle arena is located in the Jammed Jungles and is covered with leaves and trees. Marbles deal 2 damage in this battle and Pree the Tree has 300 HP. As the marbles attack Pree, Pree retaliates with attacks of his own. After Pree is brought down to 1/5 of his health, part of him disappears. In the end, Pree's attacks prove to be too weak and the marbles win, with 57 survivors. HATT MANN HATT MANN Taunt 1.png|HATT MANN offers the marbles to buy some Uglee Hats. HATT MANN Taunt 2.png|HATT MANN is shocked as the marbles decline. HATT MANN Taunt 3.png|HATT MANN threatens the marbles. MS1Boss2.png|HATT MANN's boss briefing. MS1Round2Begin.png|HATT MANN's battle arena before the marbles enter. MS1Round2Complete.png|The battle summary. HATT MANN offers the marbles some Uglee Hats from The Hat Stoar. When the marbles decline, HATT MANN threatens that he will force them and he begins attacking the marbles. It is unknown where HATT MANN's battle arena is located. The arena contains Uglee Hat #7,638 (HATT MANN's top hat), Uglee Hat #1,802 (Orange's Amazeing Kapp), an advertisement of The Hat Stoar and a portal to The Hat Stoar. Marbles deal 3 damage in this battle and HATT MANN has 600 HP. After HATT MANN is brought down to 180 HP, his smile disappears. As HATT MANN is nearly defeated, the flavour text warns the marbles of Orange. HATT MANN then disappears and the marbles win, with 50 survivors. Orange OrangeTaunt1.png|''You actually managed to put HATT MANN to sleep?'' OrangeTaunt2.png|''(that's really quite hard...)'' OrangeTaunt3.png|''DRINK POUP SOOP!'' MS1Boss3.png|Orange's boss briefing. MS1Round3Begin.png|Orange's battle arena before the marbles enter. MS1Round3Complete.png|The battle summary. Orange says seemingly nonsensical things to the marbles. He remarks on how the marbles managed to defeat HATT MANN, saying that it is quite hard to do, then tells them to Drink Poup Soop and attacks them. Orange's battle arena may be located in Qefped. The arena contains an advertisement for Poup Soop and two copies of the book 'How To Be A Complete Idiot Vol. 3'. Marbles deal 5 damage in this battle and Orange has 1,200 HP. After Orange is brought down to 360 HP, his eyes disappear. Upon defeat, Orange stays in the arena and his arms carry on rotating. 38 marbles survive. Green GreenTaunt1.png|Green is surprised that the marbles made it this far. GreenTaunt2.png|Green is surprised that this many marbles have made it. GreenTaunt3.png|Green dismisses this information and threatens the marbles. MS1Boss4.png|Green's boss briefing. MS1Round4Begin.png|Green's battle arena before the marbles enter. MS1Round4Complete.png|The battle summary. At first, Green is amazed by the number of marbles that have made it this far. However, he dismisses this and says he will take the marbles down with his swords. It is unknown where Green's battle arena is located. The arena contains many different types of swords. Some can be collided with and some cannot. Marbles deal 7 damage in this battle and Green has 1,500 HP. After Green's HP is brought down to 420, his expression changes from an arrogant, confident one to a more serious one. After being defeated, Green's expression turns to sadness and the marbles win with 24 survivors. Interlude MS1Warn1.png|Green gets up after being defeated to warn the marbles. MS1Warn2.png|Green warns the marbles of what could happen next. MS1Warn3.png|HATT MANN tells the marbles of a dangerous cyborg - Destroyer. MS1Warn4.png|Pree the Tree is worried. MS1Warn5.png|''oh noes'' After being defeated, Green gets up and tells the marbles that they won't like what would happen next if they continue. The other previous bosses then appear. HATT MANN tells that Destroyer - a dangerous cyborg - lies ahead. Pree the Tree and Orange are worried. The marbles then take a vote on what they want to do and it is unanimously decided that they will fight Destroyer. Destroyer DestroyerTaunt1.png|Destroyer taunts the marbles. DestroyerTaunt2.png|Destroyer tells the marbles they have made a bad decision. DestroyerTaunt3.png|Destroyer delivers his final taunt and attacks. MS1Boss5.png|Destroyer's boss briefing. MS1Round5Begin.png|Destroyer's battle arena before the marbles enter. Destroyer mocks the marbles and tells them they have made a very bad decision by coming to fight him. He says that the marbles will never return from this place and begins the attack. It is unknown where Destroyer's battle arena is located. The background consists of metal and gears, and the course itself is shiny and metallic. Marbles deal 15 damage in this battle and Destroyer has 3,720 HP. When Destroyer reaches 800 HP, his expression turns into a more serious one, his hand flies off and several parts of him are visibly broken. Upon defeat, he causes an enormous explosion, so great that even the sky turns white. Survival MS1Survivors.png|The ten survivors of Marble Siege #1 MS1Survival.png|The briefing of survival. MS1SurvivalBegin.png|The survival battle arena before the marbles enter. TrophyHouse.png|Trophy House. MS1HallOfFame.png|Shamrock becomes the first marble to be on the Hall of Fame. Following Destroyer's explosion, parts of the now shattered arena fall down, with some being on fire. As more and more parts fall into view, the extent of the destruction is revealed. The ten survivors are each given medals for their effort. Ten marbles have defeated Destroyer, but nobody has been declared to be the winner of Marble Siege #1. Survival is announced, where the ten marbles will compete in one final round. The attacks are from previous battles and the last marble left wins. After Money is killed by Spinning Leaves, Shamrock is the only marble left in the arena. Shamrock's picture is placed in Trophy House's Hall of Fame and the video then displays a list of all the bosses in order of appearance and all the marbles in order of death. Video Trivia *Pree the Tree's Acorn Bomb attack was overpowered during testing. It was nerfed too much, causing it to do no damage. **Similarly, Destroyer's Flamethrower attack was overpowered during testing as it stopped marbles from reaching the attack zone. It was nerfed, causing it to appear for a very short time. *Green's Attractive Domesday attack was actually broken and could not attract marbles, yet killed one anyway. *Blue was the last marble to be killed before Destroyer was introduced. *Green died before his battle, but Orange did not. *Green's Spinning Pyroclash attack is the most lethal attack in this Siege, killing 13 marbles. *Forest and Wood are ironically killed by Spinning Leaves. **Similarly, Ice is fittingly killed by a flamethrower. Category:Marble Sieges